Thinking of Christmas
by Theseus and Orion Stark
Summary: Nico and Percy spend their first Christmas together as a couple. First they attend a Christmas Party thrown by Piper on Christmas Eve and then they spend Christmas Day with Sally and Paul. Tie-In to my story Thinking of the Future. Nicercy, Reybeth, Jasper, and Frank/Leo/Hazel.
1. Christmas Eve

**Merry Christmas to all of you! This is the first official tie-in to Thinking of the Future. Percy and Nico spend their first Christmas together at a party being thrown by Piper and Jason on Christmas Eve followed by spending Christmas Day with Sally and Paul. **

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

Christmas Eve is the worst day of the year. Every one that I could remember we would never be home. This year was the same, but at least it was not as bad as going to the Ugliano's house. We just had to go to Camp and celebrate with our friends and the gods. Our friends would be thrilled since they hadn't seen us since August, as Nico and I have been traveling the world.

"Good morning, my love," Nico said as he walked in with a tray of food. He walked over and put the tray on the table next to me and then bent down a kissed me full on the mouth. "After you eat you need to get ready. Hazel has already IMed me a million time today. If only they knew we have been in New Rome for the past month."

"They don't need to know until we are back from our vacation," I smiled. "Tonight is going to be so much fun!"

"If you are so excited then how about you hurry up and eat and then we can go see your mom before we have to be at camp," he said and I started shoveling in the food. "You can chew and breathe you know. Remember, we have to wear the ugly Christmas sweaters we found yesterday or Piper will kill us."

I nodded as I put the last piece of pancake in my mouth and ran to the bathroom to shower. Once I was done in the shower I got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth, then headed out to see Nico already in his coat ready to go. "Took you long enough," Nico mused. "Were you thinking about me?"

"No, you naughty boy," I replied. "I was having a fight with my hair."

"Well, let's go," Nico said as he opened the door for me. "After you, my love."

I walked out the door first and got hit by the cold wind of a very chilly Christmas Eve evening. I suddenly felt warm as Nico put his arm around my shoulders and we began to walk towards the dark corner of the building. "Hold on tight," Nico said as he started pulling the shadows towards him. Within in seconds we were engulfed by the shadows and ended up in the still under construction city of Olympia. The building we were in front of was huge and designed with both Greek Style and Roman Style architecture in it. This was the city hall that Annabeth had always wanted to build. Tall white pillars rose from the ground all the way up to the roof. All fourteen gods of the Olympian council had fifteen foot statues in between all the pillars. Annabeth had really outdone herself in the design of this building.

As we walked up to the door we were greeted by Leo, "Merry Christmas Percy and Nico! It's so good to see you. How have you been?"

"We've been good," I replied snuggling close to Nico. "We've been enjoying our time away. After tomorrow at my parents we are heading to Australia for a month or two."

"Awesome," Leo said. "Piper said you two needed to be given a tour. So if you would please follow me."

"Are we the first here?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, you're an hour early," Leo laughed.

Leo then led us inside and after we checked our coats in he led us on a tour of the town hall.

"This is the first completed building of Olympia. It was completed about two weeks ago. It will be one of the largest in the city after the temples that are placed around the city for all the gods. Town Hall has over two thousands rooms, with the Mayors being the largest and the one with the best view. The ballroom where the party will be held is over twenty thousand square feet and can hold about a thousand people comfortably.

"The ballroom has four main entrances two on the east wall and two on the west. Also there are restrooms on both sides. Now, if you will follow me there are some people who are excited to see you," Leo explained leading us to the ballroom. As we entered the room the first thing you notice is a giant tree decorated in orange and purple ornament standing on the far wall. There were tables and chairs on one end that were set for dinner. The other end of the room had a stage that was being set up for the band for the night and the dance floor was right in front of it. Then I saw three couples talking near the punch table and ran over to them.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screeched and hugged me. "I'm so glad you and Nico made it. Where have you been for the past month?"

"We've been in Canada resting," I replied. "We stopped in New Rome on our way, but no one was around."

"Yeah, we've been very busy with Olympia to even stay in New Rome for more than a night a week," Jason said.

"If we didn't have our next stop already planned out we would be here to help," I said and Nico huffed. "Don't start that mister. If we weren't taking a break from the gods we would be here helping our friends."

"Where are you two going next anyway?" Piper asked.

"Australia," I replied.

We continued to catch up until the rest of the guest started to arrive. We spent time telling of our adventures and catching up with our other friends. Then as the guest started to leave Piper decided that it was time for us close friends to get together and exchange our gifts. I got a pair of blue gloves with a matching scarf and hat from Annabeth and Reyna, a set of one click armor from Leo, Hazel, and Frank, and a set of keys from Jason and Piper.

"What are the keys to?" I asked.

"To you and Nico's house," Jason replied. "It was the second building that was finished in Olympia. It is exactly how you once described your dream house to Annabeth with a few improvements for Nico's taste."

"Thank you guys so much," I said with tears streaming down my face. "Where is it?"

"To the west of here it is the exact center point between Hades and Poseidon's Temples," Annabeth said. "That way your dad's will always be looking over you, it is also next door to the Mayor's house. As well it is the largest residential area of the city."

I immediately grabbed her into a hug. "Thank you all so much. I can't wait to come home and live in a place of my own."

"We had better go," Nico said. "If we wait any longer you mom is going to think we aren't coming."

"Alright," I agreed. "Merry Christmas everyone! We'll see you in a few months."

"Have a safe Christmas you two," our friends called as we were sucked into the shadows.


	2. Christmas Day

**Christmas Day**

Sleep on the night before Christmas never came easy for me. I have this habit of being too anxious for the following morning to open presents. This could be considered my last kid Christmas as I am seventeen and already have my own home waiting for me to turn eighteen. This year however I slept like a log. I blame it on sleeping next to my amazing boyfriend Nico. He just made me feel so comfortable that I just didn't want to get up. "Percy," I heard my mom's voice coming from outside my door. "Its eight thirty and Paul wants to open presents."

"We'll be out in a minute," I said smiling at the thought of my stepdad acting like a kid. "Nico, my one and only, it's time to get up. Paul is acting like a little kid and wants to open presents."

"What time is it?" Nico asked.

"Eight thirty," I replied. "This is the latest I've ever slept on Christmas morning."

"Is someone cooking bacon?" Nico asked sitting up sniffing the air like he was a dog.

"It's probably what mom is fixing for breakfast. Now, up you get we need to open presents," I replied and walked towards the door.

As I walked out of my room I had the sudden urge to use the bathroom so I walked down the hall and ran into Paul, "Merry Christmas Percy! Hurry up we need to open presents so we can eat."

"Merry Christmas to you too Paul!" I replied. "You are a grown man and you are acting like a five year old."

"It's just because I love Christmas so much," Paul laughed. "It's my favorite holiday of the year."

"Well let me go pee and Nico will probably have to once he is out here too then we will be in there," I said and walked into the bathroom. Once I was done washing my hands I opened the door to see a very disgruntled Nico. "What's wrong my love?"

"I just talked to Paul and he is way too cheery for eight thirty in the morning," Nico grunted. "Now could you please excuse me I feel like my bladder is about to explode."

"Go ahead," I winked. "Come to the living room when you are done."

I walked past him and he shut the door so I headed to the living room where Paul and my mom were sitting talking. "Where's Nico?" mom asked.

"He said his bladder was about to explode," I replied with a laugh.

"Well I'm glad he made it to the bathroom then," she said. "Are you ready for presents?"

"Yeah," I replied with a huge smile and that's when Nico walked in and sat next to me.

"Since you are both up and in here now let us begin," Paul said and started handing out presents. I had seven presents, Nico had six, mom had four, and Paul had three. I went first and opened my biggest one from Paul and my mom. It was a new TV for our house. Next Nico went and he opened his biggest from Paul and my mom. It was a Blu-Ray player. Paul went next and opened his from me and Nico. It was a pocket watch that told the exact time of day, what the weather would be like, and all the latest sports scores. Mom opened the one from me and Nico next and it was a brand new set of cookie sheets. My next present was the complete series of Doctor Who and Torchwood. Nico's was the complete series up to this point of Supernatural. Paul got Season Tickets to watch the New York Giants for life. Mom got a bracelet with matching necklace.

My remainder presents were all from Paul and my mom. I started to get worried that Nico hadn't gotten me anything. Nico's final gift was from me he started unwrapping it and I watched his face intently. It was a ring blessed by Poseidon to let Nico come into the water and breathe underneath it would also allow him free access to Atlantis.

"Percy…." Nico said. "This is the best present anyone has ever gotten me. I love you so much." He then leaned over and kissed me full on the lips. "I hope my present can even come close to this." He handed me a small package.

I slowly started unwrapping the present until I saw a blue velvet box and then Nico scooted closer to me and said, "I know I want to be with you forever. You are my world and I love you more than anything. This is however not an engagement, but a promise. I promise that after the day I turn eighteen that I will propose to you. You are the only person I have ever loved this much and it would be an honor if you would accept my promise. Do you?"

"Of course you idiot," I replied with tears rolling down my cheeks I looked over at my mom who also had tears on her cheeks.

"I'm so proud of both of you," she said coming over to look at the promise ring which was a dark nickel plated ring with a blue and a green stone on it. On the inside of the band it said "_Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, Perseus Jackson." _

I leaned over and kissed Nico hard on his lips. As our tongues began to explore each other's mouths Paul cleared his throat and said, "As happy I am for you two, I don't want to see that. Let's go eat breakfast and then we can watch Christmas movies all day."

After we ate breakfast, we all piled into the living room and cuddled up on the two couches and watched a few of our favorite Christmas movies. From A Christmas Story to The Santa Clause there was a movie for all of us, even my new favorite Christmas movie Rise of the Guardians. As the evening turned to night we all said our goodnights over hot cocoa with marshmallows and went off to bed. Early the next morning Nico and I left for Australia for two months. Little did we know that this would be a little bit more of an adventure than we originally planned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ Le Fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Author's note: We hope you all enjoyed our little fun. The French on the ring is translated from Google because we were both way too tired to remember how exactly to say "I love you with all my heart" in French. Anyway, we both hope you have a wonderful and safe Christmas. For those who do not celebrate it, have a wonderful and safe holiday._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Aaron (Theseus) and Matt (Orion)_


End file.
